Cavallone's imagination
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: No doubt, the Cavallone was digging for his own grave. D18 Dedicated to L-L-Love.


"O-Ow...!"

Dino rubbed his forehead, and looked up to the pillar. "Voi, it's the _48__th__ time_ for hell's sake."

Squalo sat there, glaring at the blonde as the Cavallone started mumbling some weak curses to the pillar that he bumped into.

"You don't have to worry _THAT MUCH_,"

"But, I don't know what he will ever do to Kyoya...!" Dino sat down on the couch, hugging the pillow very tightly.

Squalo grunted in annoyance, "What do you think? Hugging _your_ Kyoya, kissing _your_ Kyoya, and getting him into his b-"

The white-haired stopped when he saw Dino's face whitened in horror. "You don't have to get that serious, Cavallone."

"But it's _my_ Kyoya we are talking about...!-"

Squalo drank the water and sighed, "What? Do you think he had a tattoo on his forehead, writing Dino Cavallone's bi-"

"That would be nice, but he wouldn't agree to have one for sure." Dino grinned awkwardly and Squalo shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-serious look.

There was a sudden silence, until Dino suddenly stood up, and had some kind of a weird determination blazing in his eyes. "I got it, I can call Chrome to ask about the situation there...!"

Squalo folded his arms across his chest and looked up, "You're being such a stalker, Bucking Horse."

* * *

And so, the worried Cavallone called the poor Chrome.

"Y-Yes, Dino-san?"

"Chrome..! Just to ask-..." Suddenly there was a pause, and she heard Dino speaking to another person. But it wasn't clear, she supposed he covered the speaker.

Dino clutched the phone, and turned to look at Squalo. "That'll be so freaking weird to ask, Chrome, may I know what's Kyoya and Mukuro doing now? Are they progressing in a good way or a bad -"

"How would she even know how to determine if it's a good or bad way, Cavallone. And she wouldn't even find it weird as it's obvious that you're just a stalker-"

"Squalo you ain't helping." Dino sighed and went back to the phone.

-.

-.

Chrome soon heard something screeching, and everything that Dino said became clear.

"Ah Chrome... It's nothing, just wanted to-"

Squalo snatched the phone from Dino, "Mist girl, just to ask you if the Kyoya belonging to the Bucking Horse is still not drained out of energy yet-"

"S-Squalo, that's bullshit!

He saw the phone flying back to him, and he quickly caught it while hearing the Squalo's grumbling.

"You're telling me that's a bullshit? Isn't that what you wanted to know the most?!"

Dino looked into the mirror behind where Squalo was sitting, and his face was actually red. "Squalo, shhhh!"

"C-C-Chrome, just to say. Kyoya left something behind at my house and so, may I know what is he doing now? Perhaps I can take it to him."

Suddenly, the Cavallone turned a little clever.

Good news to both Chrome and the ears-suffering Squalo, no?

Chrome finally heard a proper sentence, and smiled. "Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san are eating currently, I suppose."

Dino felt like laughing at that, and wore his crown of happiness.

EATING.

They were eating...!

His Kyoya, was announced, SAFE!

_Wait_.

"Y-You suppose?"

Chrome stopped walking when the traffic light turned red, and Dino could hear the noises of motorcycles engines. "S-Sorry for the loud noise. Well... as you can hear, _I'm not at the house._"

Dino felt his grin stiffened.

They were eating at Mukuro's house?! For heaven's sake, serious?!

"To be worse, they are alone." Squalo reminded Dino as he looked at the time, it was 7 already.

"I guess you should just call Hibari-san to ask if he's free now... Sorry I couldn't be much of a help."

Dino felt himself sitting onto the couch again, "I-It's alright, you helped a lot. Really... By-"

"By the way, Dino-san."

"Uh?"

Chrome saw the green light flashing, and she started to cross the road. "Hibari-san hasn't been drained out of energy yet."

…

Oh. She answered that too. How honest.

"T-T-T-T-Thank you, Chrome. Really." Dino stuttered as he ended the call with the female mist guardian.

* * *

Squalo was about to leave his seat, until he saw the Cavallone lying on the couch, his soul soon to be flying out.

"Alone, Squalo. They are alone in the house...!"

Squalo sighed, why did he had to be here, listening to this retard's 'bitter life' process?

"Then just go and look for them...? Tch, you don't need me to even teach you this, right?"

Dino looked like a kid now, with his dramatic teary eyes and he was holding onto the photograph of Hibari so tightly.

"Stop acting like a child that had lost their parents!"

"Well I really lost my parents!" Dino retorted, and Squalo sighed at that. 'He's still able to talk back. Not bad.'

Dino's imagination was really wide. Definitely.

"They are having a candle-lit-dinner, aren't they?"

"How would I know? Go and find it out yourself, idiot." Squalo wondered where did he put his jacket as he walked around the whole living room.

Turning, he suddenly saw the Cavallone's famous puppy-eyes which was always meant for pleading.

"What the hell, Bucking horse?"

"Yea, you're right. Me allowing Kyoya to go out with Mukuro was totally a hell business!" Dino put his hands together, and looked as though he was praying. "Be a kind soul and drive me to where Mukuro's staying, my car broke down."

Squalo stared at him weirdly, and turned not to face him. "Go and find a cab for yourself-"

"This is a bad time, you know." Dino ran a round of Squalo, making his face visible in the white-haired's vision.

"Superbi Squalo is the world's most nicest person, isn't he!?"

Dino was seriously asking a flying kick from the nicest person in the world. "You-... Wait. Maybe they are not eating, but drinking?"

A real casual remark from Squalo. He didn't mean anything by that and the Cavallone's sudden outburst was absolutely caused by his own wide imagination.

"Y-Y-You mean... Rokudo Mukuro is trying to get my... KYOYA DRUNK!?"

Squalo finally realized that what he just said was a totally wrong thing. He thought by saying that they were drinking would cross out the chances of they two having a candle lit dinner. "Well I-"

"Kyoya...! No fear, your world's most caring husband is here to save you...!" Dino suddenly had burning determination.

"World's most caring husband? Are you still dreaming-"

Squalo turned and found the Cavallone gone, and the door left unclosed.

"VOOI, CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT?! DIDN'T YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE YOU!?"

* * *

Running, he saw the traffic light turning red.

Red, meant stop crossing the road, right? But well, the Cavallone paid no attention to it and -

"W-W-Whao!" A car just stopped in front of him, nearly knocking into him.

The car window was down, and he saw his friend sitting in there.

"Squalo, you nearly killed me! It's illegal-"

"Don't talk to me about that in Italy and, who was the one being illegal a moment ago?"

The red man was still flashing.

* * *

"This, freaking door, is locked! He locked my Kyoya inside!" Dino tried his best to force the door, and Squalo sighed.

"Wouldn't it be safer if they lock the door?"

…

"... Safer..?" Dino looked at Squalo.

Opps, another wrong sentence from the white-haired.

"You mean... they wouldn't be caught?"

Shoot. Squalo had forgotten something deadly serious.

Not to underestimate the Cavallone's imagination.

"Now wait, can't you just trust your Kyo-"

Too late, Squalo saw the door collapsing already.

* * *

It was seriously time for Squalo to think clearly.

Why was he even in this retarded business of world's best 'husband'?

Turning, Squalo saw the opened door and-

"Squalo...! Plan A!"

Plan A?

What plans? Did they even had any?!

Seeing Dino turning around in the living room, well he supposed they weren't there.

* * *

"... Wine. I saw it!"

Seeing a glass of wine on the table, with plates of finished food, Squalo just thought that was really pretty normal.

"I knew he was trying to get my Kyoya drunk, Squalo." Dino stared at the glass with murderous aura, and Squalo could swore that he just wanted to get out of here right this second.

Dino suddenly froze. And Squalo knew the Cavallone's great imagination ceremony was going to start.

"They aren't here."

"Then obviously they are in the room, retard-..." Squalo stopped upon realizing what had he said.

He created trouble for himself...!

"ROOM!?"

"What?"

Dino stopped at the voice, it belonged to his Kyoya...!

"Take it off, it's being so getting into the way."

Squalo saw the paper-like Dino, any wind would be able to blow it away.

Mukuro had just said that to his Kyoya...!

Take it off? He told him to take it off...!

"Get your soul back here, Cavallone-"

And there he go, seeing another door collapsing.

Seriously he just had a strong urge to tie the Cavallone up and dump him into the sea as a food for the sharks.

* * *

Fingers on the belt, intending to get it off.

Dino's jaw hung open, and he nearly fainted at that sight.

What was Mukuro doing to his Kyoya...?!

"... You got to pay for that," Mukuro removed his fingers and stared at Dino, staring at the collapsed door.

Hibari looked at Dino, and as usual, he wasn't showing any expressions. "What are you-"

Dino immediately pulled Hibari to his side like a protective mother, his glare blazing daggers at Mukuro. "Y-Y-You pervert! What are you doing to my Kyoya!"

"I-" Hibari tried to speak, but Dino patted his head, again like a mother patting her son's head. "I understand, Kyoya. I absolutely understand...!"

"Can you just listen?"

Dino stopped when a tonfa was found near his neck.

Squalo whistled, it was quite a miracle for someone to be able to make the Cavallone quiet.

* * *

"... Trying on clothes?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Believe it or not."

Dino felt a little embarrassed at the huge ruckus he had made, but later had a question. "Wait. Why Kyoya?"

"He's going to the ceremony with me, of course. And I didn't want him to screw it up with his tasteless clothes as, it's important. To keep the gun safe and sound, box weapons too." Mukuro looked at Hibari's clothes, sort of completed.

Hibari sighed and stared at Dino, "What did you think we were doing?"

"He thought that you two were-" Dino immediately jumped up from the chair and covered Squalo's mouth.

Dino shook his head in a fast speed, and quickly laughed that question off as Squalo slapped his hand away.

* * *

Dino sighed softly as Hibari walked in front of him, they weren't even having a small conversation.

"Kyoya...?"

Ignored.

Hibari just walked more and more further away, while Dino just sighed again and again with guiltiness.

"Kyoya...!" Dino tried one more time,

Still ignored.

Running towards the raven-haired, he hugged him from behind tightly,

"Before you kill me, listen first...!" He knew he was in the very risk of getting killed by the Cloud Guardian for hugging him.

Life-danger, eh?

Feeling that Hibari stopped struggling in his grip, Dino grinned.

"Sorry...! I should have-"

Suddenly he was elbowed that hardly, and he saw Hibari folding his arms in front of him,

"K-Kyoya, that hurts, you know." He sighed, again.

"You just got to trust me more, herbivore." Hibari turned and continued walking, while Dino stood there, thinking.

He smiled.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Running, he reached Hibari's side, and laughed loudly. "I'm forgiven, right?"

Hibari still ignored him, but this time it made the Cavallone laughed even louder.

But then, a question popped up in his mind.

"Kyoya,"

Hibari turned and looked at him, sighing softly. "What now?"

Dino rested his hands at the back of his neck,

"Why was he removing your belt anyway?"

…

* * *

No doubt, the Cavallone was digging for his own grave.

Hibari just sent him a death glare, before walking faster than before forward. Dino quickly gave chase, knowing that he made the wrong choice.

'I couldn't be more stupid,' Dino sighed to himself before his hand grabbed Hibari's wrist lightly, turning his former student to face him.

He saw the glare from the raven-haired, "Let go-"

Dino just bent and landed his lips on his, "Sorry, I won't ask anymore questions. I trust my Kyoya, anyway~" He grinned.

Hibari stared at him, and sighed.

It wasn't bad for the Cavallone to jump to his own world of imagination anyway,

It showed at least he cared.

-x-

Owari.

A very, very , very failure humor fic from me.

Sorry if you find that it made no sense and it's dumb. *faint.

Hoped you all liked it..~

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated._


End file.
